There has long been a need for a sports game which provides enjoyment while stimulating a person's ability to recall players on famous sports teams. The subject invention provides a game which accomplishes this goal while providing intriguing variations in play which allow the game to be adapted to players of differing skill levels. In addition, this flexibility in design makes the game ideally suited for play between family members of different generations.
A further aspect of the subject invention is its ability to conjure up nostalgic moments. With society's increased awareness of nostalgia and collectors' interest in memorabilia, the subject game acts as a bridge between memorabilia and the recall of associated events.
Different sports trivia games have been described in the past. U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,780, issued Aug. 15, 1989 to Begley et al., discloses a trivia game in which players roll dice to advance a token around a game board while answering trivia questions. Although Begley, et al. use sports trivia in a game, it does not allow a player to correlate members of famous teams with the team to which they belonged. U.S. Pat. No. 305,315, issued Sept. 16, 1884 to Lawson, describes a set of playing cards useful for playing a game of card-baseball. Only one deck of cards is used and no aspect of trivia is present. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 2,687,306, issued Aug. 24, 1954 to Cheng, teaches a deck of cards which have markings thereon designating a number of balls in either red or black. The card game is played by drawing and discarding cards and scoring points based upon the combination of cards drawn.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,357, issued Nov. 12, 1985 to Di Egidio, provides a non-card game in which a player must match a sports team with its geographic location.
The subject invention provides a solution to the long felt need for a recall-stimulating and entertaining sports game.